(A)sking for Answer
by rahma12desti
Summary: Taehyung itu ibarat seekor Kupu-kupu. Begitu cantik namun selalu ingin terbang bebas./Jadi Kookie-a, kau akan bangun kan?/ \KookV/ RnR juseyo XD
1. Chapter 1

**'** **Asking for Answer'**

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Length: Oneshot

Genre: Romance, Hurt , Comfort, School Life ,YAOI

Rate: T

~Happy Reading~

 _Taehyung itu ibarat seekor Kupu-kupu. Begitu cantik namun selalu ingin terbang bebas._

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan. Tatapannya tertuju lurus kearah dua orang pemuda yang bersenda gurau di bangku sudut belakang kelasnya. Taehyung dan Hoseok. Rahangnya mengeras saat tangan kiri Hoseok bergerak meremas paha Taehyung. Hoseok itu hanyalah salah satu dari sekian pemuda brengsek yang mendekati Taehyung. Tapi beribu kalipun Jungkook mengatakan pada Taehyung agar menjauh dari mereka, Taehyung selalu akan menjawab.

"Ayolah Kook, kau hanya sahabatku. Bukan kakakku, ayahku, apalagi kekasihku."

Selanjutnya Jungkook akan menelan pil pahit, yang lagi-lagi melukai hatinya.

Taehyung selalu ingin bebas. Taehyung takkan pernah mendengarnya karena Ia dan Taehyung hanya sebatas sahabat. Dan takkan pernah lebih dari itu.

.

.

 _Sekejap kupu-kupu akan hinggap pada sehelai daun. Menghasilkan pemandangan indah. Sebelum akhirnya kembali terbang bebas._

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela bus. Sekilas Jungkook menoleh ke sampingnya ketika Taehyung menyumpalkan earphone pada telinga kirinya. Alunan nada dan frasa lirik terdengar begitu indah.

Jungkook kembali menatap jalanan sementara Taehyung memilih menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook sembari terpejam menggumamkan lirik lagu yang terdengar. Situasi mereka saat ini tampak seperti sepasang kekasih. Pemandangan indah bak film bergenre romansa. Lihatlah lebih dekat dan kalian akan melihat seulas senyuman yang begitu tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Jungkook. Berbanding terbalik dengan raut dingin dan datar yang tampak dari kejauhan.

Taehyung membuka matanya ketika merasa bus berhenti bergerak, begitu juga dengan Jungkook yang segera menahan bahu Taehyung yang hendak bangkit,mendekapnya dari samping. Seisi bus yang bergerumun keluar bisa saja melukai pemuda mungil ini. Begitu beranjak sepi, Jungkook menarik tangannya dan menghela nafas lega.

Namun seketika berubah menjadi sesak ketika onyx-nya menangkap eksistensi pemuda berbahu lebar di depan pintu bus. Dirinya hanya bisa mengulas senyum palsu ketika Taehyung melambaikan tangannya sebelum beranjak pergi bersama pemuda bahu lebar tadi. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang meringis menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

 _Ingin sekali Jungkook mengungkapkan perasaannya, namun fakta itu menahannya. Taehyung tidak suka terikat dalam suatu hubungan. Taehyung terlalu sulit untuk ia raih._

''Kook-a, seperti apa aku menurutmu?''

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Onyx-nya bertemu obsidian Taehyung. Pemuda manis ini tampak mengerjapkan obsidiannya menunggu jawaban. Jungkook terkekeh melihat raut menggemaskan milik pemuda yang duduk berseberangan dengannya ini.

''Eumm…'', Jungkook berpura-pura tengah berpikir. Membuat Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Jungkook kembali terkekeh sebelum mengecup kilat bibir Taehyung.

Seketika Taehyung membatu,''Kau itu seperti kupu-kupu, Tae'',jawab Jungkook sembari mengaduk Milkshake-nya.

''Cantik tapi sulit kutangkap'',lirihnya pelan namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran Taehyung.

''Kau bilang apa Kook?'', namun Taehyung memilih berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Jungkook hanya menggeleng dengan senyuman paksa terlukis di wajahnya.

Taehyung meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di samping Cup Milkshake-nya saat benda itu tiba-tiba berdering.

''Halo?''

'….'

''Ya, ada apa Namjoon hyung?''

Sesak. Perih . itulah yang Jungkook rasakan saat ini. Taehyung masih sibuk berbicara dengan Namjoon hyung-nya, meninggalkan Jungkook dalam kesendirian. Jungkook tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ketika senior yang menjabat ketua OSIS namun brengsek itu menghubungi Taehyung.

''Baiklah, aku akan kesana.''

Tanpa menunggu lama usai mengatakan itu, Taehyung segera beranjak berdiri. Menjinjing ranselnya kemudian berjalan kesamping Jungkook, mengecup pipi kanannya kilat lalu beranjak pergi.

Sesaat ia berbalik kala Jungkook menahan lengannya,''Hubungi aku jika dia kelewatan'', dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

.

.

 _Jungkook hanya bisa melindungi sayap Taehyung agar tidak patah layaknya kupu-kupu._

"Jungkook-a! Geumanhae!"

Teriakan Taehyung yang menggema di koridor sekolah yang sepi tak Jungkook pedulikan. Jungkook seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Tanpa henti tangan kekarnya bergerak menghancurkan wajah pemuda bermata segaris yang ditindihnya. Amarah menguasai dirinya ketika melihat Taehyung berteriak ketakutan saat hendak dilecehkan oleh pemuda brengsek yang kini tak sanggup melawan.

"Kookie.."

Gerakannya terhenti. Tangannya yang berlumuran darah melayang di udara. Dalam sekali gerakan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang. Tangisan Taehyung adalah kelemahan Jungkook.

Sedetik kemudian Jungkook mendekap erat tubuh Taehyung yangbergetar. Bibirnya tak berhenti menggumamkan kata maaf meskipun dirinya tak bersalah. Kecupan lembut ia layangkan beribu kali pada pelipis dan surai Taehyung.

Seketika Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya saat merasakan cairan hangat berbau tembaga mengalir di tangannya yang berada di pinggang Jungkook. Matanya membulat lebar.

Tubuh Jungkook limbung dan ambruk menghantam dinginnya lantai dengan luka menganga di pinggangnya. Tangisan Taehyung mengeras. Sebuah pisau berlumuran darah berada di tangan pemuda yang terbaring tak jauh dari Jungkook.

Tangan Jungkook terangkat menggenggam jemari Taehyung yang berada di pipinya.

"Saranghae.", hanya itu yang bisa Jungkook ucapkan sebelum gelap menghampirinya.

Meskipun harus kehilangan nyawa, setidaknya ia berhasil melindungi Taehyung. Namun ada sesuatu yang ingin Jungkook dengar. Ia ingin mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

.

.

 _Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir. Meskipun dapat terbang bebas, apa gunanya jika kupu-kupu tidak ada tempat untuk hinggap._

Kilasan memori berkelibat di benak Taehyung. Jemari lentiknya mengusap pipi Jungkook yang terpejam dengan masker oksigen menutupi hidung dan bibirnya. Aroma obat-obatan begitu pekat di ruangan bernuansa putih ini. Cairan infus menetes pelan memasuki arteri Jungkook.

Perasaan sesal seketika menyeruak. Dalam hatinya, Taehyung tak berhenti merapalkan doa.

''Aku juga mencintaimu''

''Kau dengar? Aku, Kim Taehyung juga mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook''

"Jadi Kookie-a, kau akan bangun kan?"

Taehyung mengharapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya ini.

.

.

END or TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

(A)sking for Answer Chapter 2

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Length: Twoshoot

Rate: T

-Happy Reading-

Hari demi hari berlalu dan kini adalah hari ketiga Taehyung ke sekolah tanpa Jungkook. Pandangan Taehyung tertuju ke luar jendela dimana ada segerombolan siswa sedang bermain basket. Mereka membuat Taehyung ingat akan Jungkook yang suka bermain basket meskipun sendirian.

Jungkook itu dingin dan pendiam, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang hiperaktif juga populer dengan senyuman manisnya. Taehyung satu-satunya yang dapat meruntuhkan dinding es hati Jungkook. Dan hanya Taehyung juga yang dapat menghancurkan hati pemuda Jeon itu.

Taehyung menyesal. Ia menyesal karena terlambat menyadari siapa yang benar-benar ia cintai.

"Taehyung-a, kau dipanggil ke ruang BK sekarang", suara sang ketua kelas membuat Taehyung mengalihkan atensinya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Taehyung segera beranjak dari bangkunya. Melangkahkan tungkainya menuju ruang BK yang 20 meter jauhnya.

.

.

Nafas Taehyung tercekat kala pintu terbuka. Di depan sang guru, terdapat sosok pemuda bermata segaris yang menjadi awal dari mimpi buruknya. Park Jimin.

Taehyung mengepalkan jemarinya kuat, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak melayangkan pukulan ke wajah pemuda brengsek itu.

"Duduklah Taehyung-a", tak butuh waktu lama, Taehyung sudah menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruangan tersebut. Tatapan tajam ia layangkan pada pemuda Park tersebut. Eksistensi sang guru juga wanita paruh baya disamping pemuda itu tak ia gubris.

"Kedatangan Nyonya Park dan Jimin disini untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian tempo hari", tutur sang Guru.

Taehyung mendengus. Membuat Jimin juga Nyonya Park berjengit kaget. Maaf katanya? Yang benar saja.

Nyonya Park segera bangkit dari singgasananya kemudian menghampiri Taehyung. "Maafkan Jimin ne? Taehyung-ah..", dengan tergesa-gesa, tangan ramping milik wanita tersebut merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop tebal.

"Putraku akan menjadi Jaksa, dan masalah ini akan tercatat nantinya.. Jadi kumohon Taehyung-ah, lupakan masalah tempo hari ne?"

Taehyung memandang amplop tebal yang tengah diulurkan kearahnya. Situasi ini membuat otak Taehyung menangkap satu hal.

Wanita ini berusaha membuatnya tutup mulut dengan segepak tebal kertas bernama uang.

Tangan Taehyung terulur mengambil amplop tersebut. Membuat tiga orang lain dalam ruangan tersebut menghela nafas lega. Namun semua itu tak bertahan lama kala Taehyung menghamburkan lembaran uang tersebut keluar jendela.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga wanita di depannya.

"Kurasa bukan hanya Pelecehan seksual dan percobaan pembunuhan yang menghiasi catatan buruk Park Jimin, tapi juga kasus penyuapan yang menyertai anda. Jangan harap aku tutup mulut selama 'kekasihku' belum sadar dari komanya"

Setelah berhasil membuat seisi ruangan berkeringat dingin, Taehyung segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Taehyung menempelkan telinganya pada dada kiri Jungkook yang masih setia terpejam. Suara detak Jantung itu membantunya mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Jungkook masih belum ingin meninggalkannya. Bahwa Jungkook masih hidup dan bernafas.

Dokter bilang luka Jungkook terlalu dalam dan mengenai organ vital, menyebabkan Jungkook kehilangan banyak darah dan berakhir koma. Beruntung Dewi Fortuna masih memihak Taehyung sehingga Tuhan tidak merenggut Jungkook darinya.

"Hai Tae. Baru pulang sekolah? Sudah makan?"

Itu suara Ibunya Jungkook. Sepertinya baru kembali dari membeli makanan. Terlihat dari paper bag dengan label sebuah restoran tertera di tangan kanannya. Bagi Taehyung, wanita itu sudah selayaknya ibunya sendiri. Ibu Jungkook sangat mengerti dirinya. Bahkan Taehyung tak pernah bisa berbohong pada wanita satu ini.

"Pasti kau langsung kesini tanpa makan siang dulu kan?"

See? Kalau sudah begini Taehyung hanya bisa menyengir menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Aku sedang tidak selera makan, Imo", tutur Taehyung membela diri.

"Aku pun sama, Tae-ah.. Tapi aku tak ingin Jungkook marah. Kalau saja Jungkook sadar, mungkin dia akan terus mengomel"

Taehyung berusaha keras menahan sesak akibat rasabersalah yang melingkupi hatinya. Ia merasa berdosa membuat seorang ibu kehilangan putranya. Nyonya Jeon bukan lagi seorang ibu jika ia kehilangan Jungkook.

"Mau makan Bibimbap?", tawar nyonya Jeon usai puas mengusap surai hitam putranya. Tangannya bergerak menyiapkan makanan yang dibelinya. Dengan cepat Taehyung mengusap sudut matanya yang berair.

"Tapi suapi aku ya, Imo?"

Dan Taehyung berhasil membuat tawa kecil terdengar dari belah bibir wanita hebat itu.

.

.

Taehyung masih sibuk menyalin catatan untuk Jungkook kala ponselnya berdering menampilkan nama Nyonya Jeon.

"Halo Imo", Taehyung masih tetap meneruskan kegiatannya.

 _'Tae.. Jungkook, Tae.. Jungkook'_

Seketika gerakan tangan Taehyung terhenti. Jantung nya berdegup kencang. Perasaan takut dan khawatir seketika melingkupi hatinya.

"Ada apa dengan Jungkook, Imo? Jungkook kenapa?", tanyanya panik. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan pandangan khawatir sang kakak kala melihat dirinya berlari menuruni tangga. Tujuannya hanya satu,yaitu Jungkook. Pandangannya memburam oleh air mata. Bahkan sesekali ia menabrak benda di hadapannya. Tanpa berpamitan ia melewati pintu dan berlari kencang menuju halte bus.

 _'Hai bayi cengengku.'_

Langkah kaki Taehyung terhenti. Suara itu... Suara Jungkooknya. Taehyung tertawa disela-sela tangisannya. Tungkainya yang melemas membuatnya hanya bisa terduduk di tepi jalan. Suara tawa Jungkook juga terdengar di seberang sana, meskipun terdengar lemah dan sengau.

"Hai tukang tidur. Sudah bangun eoh?"

 _'Hmm, akan ada yang merengek nantinya kalau aku tidak bangun juga'_

"Maaf.. A-aku.."

 _'Jangan minta maaf. Kau tidak merindukanku, Tae?'_

"Kau ini bilang apa? Tentu saja aku merindukanmu.. Sangat merindukanmu.."

Hening sejenak. Taehyung bangkit dan mengusap bekas air mata di pipinya. Ia mulai melangkah menuju halte yang berada tepat di depan mata. Mereka terus berbicara seolah tengah mengungkapkan kerinduan mereka berdua.

 _'Kalau begitu cepatlah kemari.. Aku merindukan kekasihku..'_

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar suara Jungkook yang terdengar manja.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihmu, eoh?", goda Taehyung. Terdengar suara tawa nyonya Jeon di seberang sana.

 _'Sejak kau bilang kau juga mencintaiku dan memintaku bangun.'_

Obsidian Taehyung membola.

"Kau mendengarnya? Semuanya?"

 _'Hmm, tentu saja. Itu sebabnya aku bangun...'_

Tanpa sadar Taehyung sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Dengan cepat tungkainya melangkah menuju ruangan Jungkook. Nafasnya terengah kala ia sampai di depan pintu ruangan Jungkook. Tangannya tergerak untuk membuka pintu di depan matanya. Begitu pintu terbuka, Taehyung disambut dengan senyuman Jungkook.

 ** _'...Karena aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang kubutuhkan'_**.

Detik selanjutnya, Taehyung membawa tubuhnya untuk memeluk Jungkook erat. Sangat erat karena Taehyung takkan pernah melepaskan Jungkook lagi. **Tidak lagi.**

.

.

END

Cuap cuap:

Haiiii? Buat yg nngguin ni ff, maaf bnget ya lama.. mksih udh mau RnR di ni ff.. ni ff trakhir aku sbelum hiatus krna aku udh klas 3 SMA skrg, aku hrus fokus ke skolah.. so mksih buat yg udh mau baca ff aku slama ini… \hiks/ ToT

Jeongmal Gumawo Yeoreobun! \kiss n hug atu-atu/

RahmaDesti ^_^


End file.
